Stummes Goodbye
by Verelan
Summary: AUSSCHNITT: „Bleib.", war das einzige Wort, dass seine Lippen verließ. Keiner der Beiden rührte sich und William war dabei sich in diese Gestik zu verlieren. Sein Herz pochte wie wild aber es schmerzte, denn er erinnerte ihn an die unzähligen Stunden, die sie beide gemeinsam verbracht hatten.


Autors Note: Oneshot über Resident Evil Charaktere William Birkin/Albert Wesker!

Ich verändere jetzt einen Teil der eigentlichen Resident Evil Geschichte. In diesem Oneshot ist William Birkin nicht mit Anette verheiratet und sie haben auch keine Tochter. Auch zeitliche Ereignisse könnten verändert sein. Hierbei geht es nur um Wesker/Birkin.

Leise stieß er einen Seufzer aus, als er die Flüssigkeit in der Phiole betrachtete, die er in der Hand hielt und ließ sie anschließend vorsichtig in die Tasche gleiten. Hier im Labor war es definitiv zu gefährlich für die Übergabe. Gut möglich dass die Wände Ohren besaßen.

Er hatte es eigentlich noch herauszögern wollen. Bereits seit Tagen beschlich ihn ein ungutes Gefühl und es gelang ihm einfach nicht es abzuschütteln.

Schon als Wesker damals die Anfrage für diesen speziellen Virus gestellt hatte, war ihm nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken gewesen. Doch er hatte es einfach nicht abschlagen können. Fast augenblicklich hatte er eingewilligt und sich neben seinen Projekten auch noch damit beschäftigt. Verdeckt und völlig unkontrolliert. Umbrella hatte keine Ahnung davon, dass er Forschung für eigene Zwecke betrieb.

Es war bereits weit nach Arbeitsende und es waren nur noch vereinzelt einige Mitarbeiter im Gebäude vertreten.

Mit einem Seitenblick in beide Richtungen verschloss er die Tür zu seinem Labor und begab sich zu m Eingangsbereich. Wesker und er hatten sich darauf geeinigt, sich auf neutralem Territorium zu treffen. Es war sicherer für beide Seiten.

Noch immer war es William unklar, wieso Wesker diesen Virus überhaupt so dringend haben wollte. Eigentlich war es für ihn ungewöhnlich Geheimnisse vor ihm zu haben.

Erst draußen viel ihm auf, dass er vergessen hatte seinen Kittel gegen seine normale Jacke zu tauschen und er fröstelte, als die kühle Luft quälend seinen Körper umspielte. Eilig huschte er zur Residenz rüber, in welcher Wesker lebte. Es bestand eine größere Chance, dass er nicht von Umbrella abgehorcht wurde als William, denn Wesker war schon seit einiger Zeit kein Wissenschaftler mehr, sondern der Captain der S.T.A.R.S Einheit.

Damals hatte er um Versetzung gebeten. Anfangs hatte es William schwer getroffen und das Gefühl schuld an diesem Wunsch zu sein hatte ihn fast aufgefressen. Doch Wesker hatte immer wieder betont, es sei nicht seinetwegen gewesen. Irgendwann hatte Birkin es dann auch so akzeptiert.

Fast zu zaghaft klopfte er an, fürchtete fast schon nicht gehört worden zu sein und setzte erneut an, bevor die Tür aufgezogen wurde und Weskers Gesicht erschien.

Dieser schien bereits auf ihn gewartet zu haben, obwohl William wie immer viel zu früh aufgetaucht war.

„William, pünktlich wie immer.", sprach Wesker und lächelte, als er seinen Kollegen und Freund ins Innere bat.

„Ich bin zu früh, Al.", schmunzelte Birkin, als er Wesker kopfschüttelnd ansah.

„Ganz genau wie immer, also pünktlich."

Wesker musterte William, als dieser in die Kitteltasche griff und die kleine Phiole hervorholte, die er ihm mitgebracht hatte. Der Progenitor-Virus. Der Schlüssel zu dem, was er geplant hatte.

Keiner sprach auch nur ein Wort, als Wesker die Flüssigkeit mit gewisser Bestätigung betrachtete. Birkin war stolz auf seine Kreation, aber es machte ihm auch Angst, weil es Albert war, der sie benutzen würde.

William war keineswegs dumm, er wusste, dass Wesker diesen Virus für sich selbst gewollt hatte, auch wenn er es nicht wahrhaben wollte.

Was genau Wesker plante blieb ihm jedoch fern, sie beide sprachen nie darüber. Es verletzte ihn, dass Albert ihm in der Hinsicht nicht zu trauen schien, aber irgendwie passte es auch zu ihm.

Wieder kam dieses Gefühl hoch, diese Befürchtung. Es nagte an ihm und am liebsten hätte er Wesker in den Arm genommen und ihn nie wieder losgelassen. Ja es klang schnulzig, aber dieses Verlangen hatte er gerade.

Niemand wusste darüber bescheid, was zwischen ihnen lief, oder vielmehr gelaufen ist. Die Beziehung war von Weskers Seite bereits vor Monaten beendet worden.

Es hatte Birkin das Herz gebrochen und er hatte lange gebraucht, um aus dem Strudel der Verzweiflung wieder herauszukommen. Und kurze Zeit darauf, war Albert mit dieser Bitte angekommen.

Hastig schüttelte er den Kopf, wollte nicht wieder in diese unangenehmen Gedanken verfallen. Es war vorbei und es ging ihn auch nichts mehr an.

Wesker hatte beschlossen seinen Weg zu gehen, und er selbst war kein Bestandteil mehr davon.

Wortlos drehte sich William um, war gewillt zu gehen, als sich ein Arm um seine Taille schloss und er nach hinten gezogen wurden, gegen einen warmen Körper.

Ihm blieb fast der Atem weg und er konnte sich nicht rühren, als Wesker das Gesicht in seinem Haar vergrub.

„Bleib.", war das einzige Wort, dass seine Lippen verließ. Keiner der Beiden rührte sich und William war dabei sich in diese Gestik zu verlieren. Sein Herz pochte wie wild aber es schmerzte, denn er erinnerte ihn an die unzähligen Stunden, die sie beide gemeinsam verbracht hatten.

Es kam ihm vor wie eine Ewigkeit, als er sich endlich aus der Umarmung des Älteren befreite und sich zu ihm umdrehte um ihm in die Augen zu blicken.

Er musste es einfach wissen.

Gerade als er zu einem Wort ansetzte, beugte sich Wesker nach vorne und presste die Lippen hart auf seine. In seinem Unterbewusstsein klingelten alle Alarmglocken, doch er konnte nicht anders als diesen Kuss augenblicklich zu erwidern.

Wieder einmal wurde ihm schlagartig bewusst, dass er noch immer nicht über die Trennung hinweggekommen war.

Dieser Kuss war ein Segen und ein Fluch zugleich. Er wusste, dass es seinen Tribut noch fordern würde.

„Al … ich ...", flüsterte er leise, als Wesker mit beiden Händen seinen Kittel von den Schultern schob und ihn einfach zu Boden fallen ließ. Es fühlte sich so gut an, so vertraut, doch gleichzeitig auch falsch. War das überhaupt möglich?

Erneut versiegelte Albert seine Lippen und zwang ihn so zum Abbruch, bevor er den Satz überhaupt richtig formulieren konnte.

Es hatte keinen Zweck sich gegen ihn zu wehren, dass wusste er selber. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern und er würde Weskers Charme erneut verfallen und sich ihm einfach hingeben, sich nach ihm verzehren, so wie er es schon lange tat.

Ein leises Keuchen entkam ihm, als Wesker mit schnellen Fingern seine Krawatte und anschließend sein Hemd entfernte, bevor seine warmen Lippen auf seine nackte Haut trafen. Es fühlte sich an wie kleine Stromschläge, die durch seinen Körper schossen und ihm wurde warm.

Albert wusste genau, wie er mit ihm umzugehen hatte und er packte William am Hosenbund seiner Jeans um ihn zum Sofa zu schieben, welches sich unmittelbar in der Nähe befand.

„Was … tust du?", fragte Birkin zitterig und starrte zu Wesker hoch, der über ihn gebeugt war. Das Sofa war weich und Albert war ihm so nah, dass er seinen wahnsinnig guten Geruch aufnehmen konnte. Das allein reichte schon fast aus, um ihn aus den Reserven zu locken.

„Du kannst mir nicht sagen, dass du es nicht auch willst."

Wie recht er doch hatte. William starrte in seine wunderschönen Augen und begann sich unwohl in seiner Haut zu fühlen, als Albert begann, sich das Shirt aufzuknöpfen, langsam, aber ohne den Blickkontakt zu brechen.

Das Kribbeln unter seiner Haut sagte ihm, dass bereits dieses bisschen ausreichte, um ihn in Erregung zu versetzten.

Noch immer wirkte Albert Wesker wie eine Droge auf ihn.

Birkin rutschte unruhig auf dem Sofa hin und her, betrachtete Wesker und bemerkte die unangenehme Enge in seiner Jeans erst, als sich Alberts Hand in seinen Schritt verirrte.

„Mh, du bist ja schon ganz hart.", flüsterte er leise und verführerisch an Williams Ohr, bevor begann sanft an diesem zu knabbern.

Birkin hatte jegliche Fähigkeit zu sprechen verloren, und bekam keine Worte über die Lippen sondern nur ein lautes Stöhnen. Seine Verteidigung war endgültig gebrochen und er schmiegte seinen Körper an den des Älteren.

Wann zum Teufel hatte Wesker sich seiner Hose entledigt?!

Nackt und unglaublich verführerisch hockte der Ältere nun über ihm, nagelte ihn geradezu fest und küsste sich langsam immer tiefer, glitt mit den Lippen über seinen Hals und hinterließ eine Spur von feuchten, heißen Küssen auf seiner Haut.

William konnte es nicht verhindern, er erzitterte unter Weskers Berührungen und krallte sich mit einer Hand in seinem weichen, blonden Haar fest.

Albert grinste, als er mit der Zunge über eine von seinen Brustwarzen leckte, während seine Hände langsam und quälend die Jeans aufknöpften, bevor er sie gleich samt Shorts über Birkins Hüften schob.

Williams Schwanz sprang ihm hart und erregt entgegen und er umschloss den Schaft mit einer Hand, eng, bevor er sanft damit begann rauf und runter zu reiben.

Er liebte es, wenn der Jüngere ihm total ausgeliefert war.

Birkin wand sich unter ihm, zitterte und keuchte vor Erregung, seine Augen waren geschlossen und er wirkte gequält. Wie lang war er schon nicht mehr auf so intime Weise berührt worden? Wahrscheinlich war er selbst der letzte gewesen.

Sanft strich er mit dem Daumen über seine Eichel, beobachtete William dabei wie er leise seinen Namen stöhnte, wohl in der Hoffnung, dass Wesker es nicht hören würde. Doch Albert wusste, wie es noch um die Gefühle des Jüngeren stand.

Langsam lehnte er sich nach hinten, zog William dabei sanft mit sich, sodass er auf seinem Schoß saß, sein Schwanz zuckte leicht zwischen ihren beiden Körpern und Wesker schmunzelte, als sich Birkin leicht über die Lippen leckte.

Es war einfach zu verführerisch, der Anblick, als dass er hätte widerstehen können. Wesker brachte ihre Lippen erneut in Kontakt und griff zwischen sie beide, umfasste Williams sowie seinen eigenen Schaft und rieb sie zusammen, entlockte dem Jüngeren somit ein weiteres erregtes Stöhnen.

Birkins Arme schlangen sich nun um seinen Hals, in einem Versuch, mehr Körperkontakt herzustellen. Es war fast eine verzweifelte Geste.

„Al ..."

Wesker strich mit den Lippen über Birkins Hals, federleicht, bevor er mit flüchtigen Schmetterlingsküssen denselben Weg noch einmal nach fuhr.

Dieses sanfte passte so gar nicht in Weskers Schema rein. Immer hatten sie sich wild und leidenschaftlich geliebt, ab weiß Gott wie vielen verschiedenen Orten.

William hatte keine Ahnung, wie er mit dieser Sanftheit umzugehen hatte. Er konnte es nicht zuordnen und fühlte sich reichlich verloren in seiner Erregung und den Gefühlen, die nur Albert in ihm auslösen konnte.

Bereits jetzt schon konnte er das verräterische Ziehen in seinem Unterleib spüren, das seinen Höhepunkt ankündigen würde.

Sein letztes Mal war einfach schon zu lange her gewesen und Weskers Anwesenheit alleine reichte meist schon aus, um ihn in Wallung zu bringen.

„Al … ich ...", mehr bekam er nicht zustande, doch Albert schien zu verstehen, er kannte ihn einfach zu gut. Die Hand schloss sich enger um ihre beiden Schwänze, während er schneller begann zu reiben, scheinbar darauf fixiert sie beide zum Höhepunkt zu treiben.

William schoss das Blut in die Wangen, als er sich keuchend an Weskers Schultern festhielt, nach halt suchend.

Kaum wenige Augenblicke später, schoss sein heißer Samen aus ihm heraus und er ergoss sich über Weskers Hand und seinen Schaft, während er sich an seiner Schulter festklammerte und unkontrolliert am Zittern war. Trotz der körperlichen Vorwarnung wurde er maßlos von seinem Orgasmus überrannt, und allein dieser Anblick reichte Albert um auch ihn über die Schwelle der Lust zu katapultieren.

Keuchend und überwältigt ließ sich William gegen ihn sinken und beide fielen zurück in eine liegende Position auf dem Sofa. Wesker strich mit einer Hand durch Birkins blondes Haar, trug seine Last auf sich, während William nach Atem rang und sich nicht bewegte.

Sanft küsste Albert seine Stirn und schloss die Augen, wobei er unverständlich etwas murmelte.

Doch beide wussten, dass es ein stummes „Goodbye" war.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

** Wenige Tage später **

Albert Wesker starrte schweigend in den Nachthimmel hinauf. Gerade eben erst hatte ihn die Nachricht erreicht, dass es im Labor von Umbrella nahe Raccoon City einen Zwischenfall gegeben hatte. Keine Überlebenden.

William Birkin war bei einem Überfall auf das Labor erschossen worden. Weitere Einzelheiten waren unbekannt. Doch für Wesker zählte nur eins.

William war tot. Und er war am Leben, dank ihm.


End file.
